Piracy Is Not For Little Girls
by Fairy of the Black Oleander
Summary: Unless, of course, her last name is Sparrow...... I just put the rating because of sword-fighting, violence and very mild swearing
1. FutureChapterNamesWillNotMakeSense

If any of you actually believe I own Jack Sparrow, then you are crazy. As much as I would love to, I do not, but someday, i will! Mark my words! Mwahahahaha! I own John Sullivan and Tatiana Sparrow.  
Captain Jack Sparrow stood at the front of his ship, The Black Pearl. The cool sea air sprayed across his face as he watched the island of Tortuga come closer and closer. His thoughts were still on that of how he had come to get such a boat, although it had happened two years before, but the whole memory of taking a ship from a crew of zombies didn't get old fast. Enough remembering for now, he told himself as he took his turn at the wheel.  
The ship docked, Captain Sparrow led his crew down the broken down streets and to the bar. Shouts from rowdy pirates followed them down the street, especially so for Anamaria. They walked through the doors and into the bar. Jack was volunteered to buy. Jack couldn't help but notice there was something wrong with his crew. They seemed like they all had something on there minds, so he decided to ask. He turned to his right. "Anamaria, what's got your tongue, love?" He smiled his gold-capped smile. "You see Jack, " She put down her glass and looked Jack in the eyes. "we don't have a point." "What are you getting at?" he said, taken aback. "We've been going for two years, and we've got nothing. We have no gold, no jewels, no plunder at all. We have no purpose." "But that's the beauty of being a pirate, isn't it? You don't need to have anything figured out, you don't live by the rules. You don't have to do anything." "Well, maybe that's how you feel, Jack, but I'm not going to waste the rest of my life with a sentimental fool. Unlike you, treasure means something to me." She jammed her hat onto her head and stormed out of the bar. "Ah, well, who needs her," Jack yelled at her back and then turned to smile at the rest of the crew. "when I've got you." At that, with a collective murmur, the rest of Captain Jack Sparrow's crew left through the same doors Anamaria had, leaving Jack to stare, mouth agape, as his crew just left. He was a sorry captain indeed. 


	2. DancingTeacupsSayMoo!

It took Jack a moment to fully realize what had happened. Then he absorbed it all: His crew had just left him. He figured out what he should do: First he would get another crew, then he would find a purpose, then he would become the richest pirate there ever was. But before he did all that, he would have another drink.  
He was on his third drink when he spotted an old friend of his, John Sullivan, step in. He looked a bit worse for wear, but Jack remembered that he was rather old, at least 60. He couldn't remember the last time he'd seen old Johnny. "Hey, Johnny!" Jack called, waving to him. "Hey there, Jack. How be you?" He asked, sitting down at the bar. "I'll tell you what," He took a drink." I've seen better days. Let me buy you a drink." "Thanks, Jack." Johnny was one of the very, very, very rare well-mannered pirates. Jack slapped the bar. "One drink over here!" "So, Jack, how's your ship?" "Well, I got it back, but my crew's run off." "Back?" "I didn't realize just how long you've been gone, or how long I've been gone, either one." Jack said with a laugh. A black-haired girl handed John his drink and Jack absentmidedly paid her. "So what have you been up to this whole long time, Johnny?" "Just sailing 'round the Spanish Main is all." "I see." Jack took another drink. "So, Jack, how's you daughter?" Jack coughed and spluttered, spraying the bar before him with his drink.He wiped his mouth on his sleeve. "Just what have you been drinking there?" Jack asked incredulusly, looking in Johnny's glass. "What d'you mean?" "I haven't got a daughter!" "Yes, you have." "No, I haven't." "Yes, you have!" "No, I haven't!" "YES, YOU HAVE, JACK!" "Since when do I, Captain Jack Sparrow, have a daughter or girl?" "You're not with Hazel anymore, then?" "Hazel? Hazel who?" " Hazel who?! Hazel who?! The Hazel that was your girlfriend since you started in piracy! The Hazel who birthed your daughter! Hazel, my sister Hazel!" "Oh.....that Hazel....She was pregnant?" "Yes, Jack, and you didn't know?" "No, I didn't." he said quietly. And for the first time in a very long time, Jack Sparrow felt guilty. "When did you leave her anyway?" "Ummm......uhhh......A few years after I became Captain of The Pearl the first time, so I'd say about twelve, thirteen years ago." "Damn you, Jack! You had no idea about your daughter, you filtly bilge rat!" He frowned."No, I didn't."  
  
MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!! I love having the power to mess with these people's lives!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	3. SoupIsGood

"My god Jack! I know you've done some rather nasty things in your life, but this is just too much!" "Well, where is your sister now? I'll go and find her if that's what-" "Jack, even if I knew, I wouldn't tell you anything! I wouldn't let you anywhere near her!" And with that, he stormed out of the bar and left Jack sitting there in disbelief. Jack certainly had some abandonment issues right about then, but quickly collected himself. So, he found he had a daughter. The more he thought about it, the less far-fetched it became, I mean, it would make sense. He just wished Hazel would have said something. But, it was her who said their relationship was "too unstable with him out gallavanting with his pirate buddies" or something like that. He still felt guilty, so he decided he should do something. That's where his former leverage came in.  
  
Now, Jack Sparrow wasn't a man that dealt with feelings all that much, but this was something different. He didn't know why, but he felt that he should do the right thing, and this surprised, and maybe even scared, no one more than Jack. He made for the dock and, thank God, his ship was still there. He might have lost his crew and his dignity, but at least he still had his ship.  
  
Jack had managed to bring his ship all the way into his destination by himself. The salty sea air blew every which way as Port Royal loomed closer and closer. All Jack could do now was hope that dear William would be willing to help.  
  
Jack walked through the streets of Port Royal, being careful to steer clear of the guards, as he made his way to the blacksmith's shop. When he slipped inside, he found mister Brown pounding a piece of steel. "You there!" Jack called over all of the banging and clashing. Mister Brown turned, and upon seeing Jack, his eyes widened in fear as he made to grab the nearest weapon. "No, no, no, no! I come in peace!" Jack assured him, holding up his hands with his palms turned out, showing that he wasn't going to try anything. " I'm looking for mister William Turner." "Ah, well, he's not here, so go away." "Can you tell me where he is?" Mister Brown turned back to his work and didn't answer, so Jack tried again. "Will you tell me where he is please?" Jack asked. The simple word took more effort than he thought. Mister brown turned around again and said in an exasperated tone, " he married that Swan girl and lives in her big, fancy mansion, alright? Now leave." He turned back to his work. "Much obliged," Jack bowed slightly and smiled before showing himself out. He should have already known where Will was. He set off down the street once again in the direction of the Swan mansion, still hidden amongst shadows as to not be seen by any redcoats that happened to be passing by. 


	4. SoupIsGreat

Jack stood outside the Swan mansion and knocked on the large oak door. A rather stuffy-looking butler answered. "May I help you, sir?" asked the butler, looking on Jack's attire with mild disapprovement. "I'm here to speak with Mister William Turner." "Ah, yes, I shall fetch him. Do come in." The stuffy-looking butler disappeared up the stairs, leaving Jack to allow his eyes to wander about the expensive looking foyer, telling himself not to "accidently slip" something into his pocket. "Jack!" Jack spun around as Will ran down the stairs to greet him. "How are you? What are you doing here?" Will asked as the two men clapped hands. "I'm alright, I suppose. And you?" "Ah, well, since you've been gone, Elizabeth and I have married and have a son," Will answered, positively beaming. 'At least you knew about your children,' Jack thought, but said, " That's great, really, but, I need to ask a favor of you." "Of course, Jack. Anything." "Anything?" Will was sure that the way Jack said 'anything?' and teamed with that smile of his, something bad was on it's way.  
  
Finally, Jack was out at sea again, and this time he had help. Will had finally given in, but said he wasn't doing it for Jack, but for his daughter. Jack wasn't fooled. It was that pirate blood of his acting up. He needed an adventure. Elizabeth had finally given in in the end, and there they were. Two men sailing the Black Pearl.  
  
First stop was agreed to be Tortuga. Well, actually, it was Jack's idea. Will kept going on about how they should find the young Sparrow incase she was currently living in the gutters, searching for food, but, in the end, he decided he could use a drink after all.  
  
They made their way down the streets once more, but this timethey were stopped before they could get into the bar. A fight had broken out right outside the bar, and the odds didn't look fair. It was seven large men against one young girl. Jack decided to step in. "Excuse me, good sirs!" Jack called as he attemped to step in, but as he tried to grab the young girl's arm, she broke away and took down one of the large men with a lightning-swift right hook. Jack's eyes widened as he saw this and realized that the fight really wasn't fair, but it was the men who were in danger of being badly beaten. He reached out and grabbed her arm. "Now, now," Jack said, looking down at her in a mock-condescending tone, "You shouldn't pick on the little boys." "Wha?" said one of the largest men,"us little?" "You heard him!" the girl shouted, breaking away from Jack, " now get!" She pushed him away, "or you'll have me to deal with."She narrowed her eyes and smiled. The man gave her a dirty look and called of the others, and they walked down the street. "I had it under control, you know," she said, turning to Jack. "Well, apparently," said Will, who had been silent for the whole time. Jack smiled his mischevious sort of smile, "You prove that looks can be decieving." She smiled back at him, a mirror image of his smile. She looked so familiar, only Jack didn't know who it was she looked like. But Will could tell who she looked like. She was definately a Sparrow. 


	5. YouEatItInABowl

Jack looked at her in mild confusion as he tried to place just who she looked like. The girl had a long tangle of jet black hair, a tall thin build. She could have been considered skinny. She had a rather pale face which was a bit pointier than Jack's. She wore a long, over-sized black coat and over-sized men's trousers and shirt, a wide-brimmed, black hat, and a sword strapped to her belt. But even more extraordinary than all that, was her eyes. They were cold ice blue, quite shocking. (Her eyes were a bit of a mystery. She got them from neither her mother or father.) "You got a problem?' she asked, looking back into Jack's eyes. "Oh, no, no,"Jack answered, snapping out of his trance-like state," it's just that you....nevermind. Can I buy you a drink? Water or ..uh..juice or something?" "Rum's fine with me," she answered, smiling at his shocked look. "Uh..okay then, rum it is."  
  
They stepped into the bar, greeted by noisy shouts, got their drinks, and stepped over to a table. As they sat down, Jack couldn't stop looking at her, trying to figure out where he had seen her before. She stared back at him, mildly concerned. "So, that was some really amazing fighting out there," Will said to the girl as she took a swig from her mug. "Thanks," she answered after she swallowed. Will shot a slightly concerned look at the still-staring Jack. "What's your name, anyway?' Will asked, looking away from Jack. "Tatiana Sparrow." At this, Jack spit his rum from his mouth and across the table at Will. Will made a grimace of disgust as he wiped the saliva and half-swallowed rum from his face. "Is that a problem for you?" Tatiana asked Jack as he wiped his mouth. "And what's your name, anyway?" " I'm Will and-" "That's not important," Jack cut in," where are your parents?" "So, suddenly you've gone all noble on me?" Tatiana asked with a rather bitter face shot at Jack. "No, I mean, what were their names and where is your mother?" Tatiana seemed taken aback at all these questions, but she answered casually. "I never met my parents, actually. My mother died right after I was born, so I was sent to some woman named Mrs. Ogmand. As for my father, he ran off before I was born, the filthy bastard." "I wouldn't say all that..." Jack said quietly, twirling his beard around his fingers, " maybe he just didn't know..." "Whatever," Tatiana said, taking another swig. "I thought I was in a bar, not a church." "How old are you?" Jack asked urgently. She was surprised by the urgent tone in his voice, but answered "I don't see why it matters to you, but I'm twelve, thirteen in a few months. I don't see why you have all these-wait." "What?" Will and Jack asked in unison. "Are you working for those men from Singapore?" she said with a suspisious glare. "No, we just-" " I told them it wasn't my fault. Now, if you were here on that case from-" "It's alright," Will cut in. "We don't want to hurt you-" "Then what's his name?" Tatiana asked, adverting her eyes to Jack's. "My name is Jack. Sparrow, that is." Suddenly he knew just who it was she looked like. It was him. 


	6. NotOnAPlate

"Wait," she said, backing away. "are you some sort of distant relation I should know about?" "I don't think I'm that distant...." he answered her, staring curiously at her. " Do you know what your mother's name was?" Still rather unsure about whether she should be giving all of this information to a stranger, she answered, "Uhh....I think..." she put her hand over her mouth and thought for a moment in which the air filled with tension. Finally she said "I think it was a color....Scarlett, no......" "Hazel?" Jack interjected helpfully. "Hazel! That's the one!" she said triumphantly, throwing one hand into the air. Will and Jack exchanged glances. Will had been informed of Hazel on the ride over, so he knew the whole story by now. "So, why do you care?" Tatiana asked as she drained the last of her mug. "Oh, I care a lot," Jack answered, looking at her with a mixture of wonder at the fact he had found her so quickly, and admiration at how much she was clearly a Sparrow. "And why is that?" "Because I am that filthy bastard." "So, you think...." she broke off in laughter. "What's so funny?" Will asked in wonder, looking at her with a slight concern. "He thinks he's my father" she laughed some more. "Are you calling me a liar?" Jack asked semi-dangerously, as if daring her to laugh some more. And she did. " There is no way that you are my father!" she choked through her laughter. "You are making a fool of yourself!" Jack said exasperatedly. At this, Tatiana leapt up and drew her sword. "We'll see who's the fool," she said dangerously quietly as she pointed her sword at his throat. He sat there for a moment, unsure what to do. Then, Tatiana helped him. "Draw your sword." "But-" "Draw it!" He stood up a few feet away from her and did as she told him. "En garde," she whispered. And it was on. 


	7. ByTheTwitchingOfMyThumbs

It started slowly at first, a few clinking of swords and was more concentrated on footwork, but it soon became much more fast paced. The clashing of swords brought the whole of the bar to, amazingly, silence. The usually rowdy crowd had become completely still and watched with bated breath.The dueling pair was very quick. Jack might've been fast, but Tatiana was faster. Wherever he was, so was she. Then, things became a bit more exciting. Tatiana and Jack had their swords crossed, faces only six inches apart from each other. "Just because you're my daughter, don't think I'm going to take it easy on you," Jack whispered, a smile tugging at his lips. " And don't think I'll take it easy on you because you're old," she retorted, smiling the same smile. "What?!" At this, Jack went full-on. He pushed himself as far as he could go, doing spins and all sorts of fancy moves, but he couldn't shake her and that was starting to irritate him. She narrowed her eyes and smirked, before jumping backwards onto a table behind her. More clashing filled the room as crowds of more people gathered to watch. The pair hopped from barstool to table and all sorts of things like that. Jack couldn't believe that this skinny girl could be that good! How? was all he could think. How? Finally, Jack and Tatiana jumped to the floor again, and Jack saw his chance. But the problem was, she saw it, too. He jabbed his sword forward just as she picked up one of the shorter barstools and held the seat right infront of his blade. It all happened in a split second, and hid sword was stuck deep into the wood. Tatiana cast the stool aside and held her sword to Jack's throat. "You've got me," he mumbled, casting his eyes down toward the floor and fiddling with his fingers. Tatiana went over and pulled the sword from the stool and handed it to Jack. They smiled at each other, unsure what to do, but then they heard the applause from the spectators and Will ran over to them. "That was amazing!" Will said to Tatiana with a laugh. "Where did you learn that?" "When you live in Tortuga, you have to learn how to protect yourself," she answered.  
After the crowds were finished complimenting Tatiana and Jack on their amazing swordplay, Tatiana, Jack, and Will made their way over to a table. Will was still chuckling over the duel. He was amazed. "I still can't believe you-" he guestured to Tatiana "could do that!" "Well, believe it," Tatiana said as she took a swig from the drink one of her admirers had bought her. She was leaning back in her stool and had her feet on the table. "No denying it, Jack!" Will said, turning toward the captain, "She is definately your daughter." Jack smiled at Tatiana. She smiled back, but she seemed to be mocking him. "You are, aren't you?" Jack said as he leaned across the table toward Tatiana. "Yeah, probably. I think I am" she said as she set down her mug. She really didn't seem to care all that much. "Jack, I promised to help you find her, but now I have to get back home," Will said, although he didn't seem thrilled about that idea. He seemed more just obligated. "Then we'll bring her along!" Jack said, throwing his hands into the air. "Hang on!" Tatiana said with the same sort of hand movement, "Bring me where, exactly?" "Well, if you want to, that is..." Jack said as he leaned in closer. "Of course it's 'if i want to'," she answered. "I'm not going anywhere I don't want to go." "Well, we were planning on going back to Will's home in Port Royal for a while. If you want to, that is." "Ah, Port Royal," she said stroking her chin and smiling. "I've heard of it. I heard some idiots who took the gold of Cortez had to get it back from some girl there." Will and Jack exchanged glances. " It seemes like a nice place, and I'd do just about anything to get away from this stupid rock." "Great, then to Port Royal it is!" Jack said as the three got up from their table. 


	8. SomethingWickedthisWayComes

Tatiana, Jack, and Will had just shoved off from Tortuga. The water was calm as they started their journey, and they hoped it would continue. Jack stood at the wheel and Will sat beside him examining his sword. "Perfect weather, isn't it Jack?" Will asked, along with a few other things, but Jack was barely listening. He was busy staring at Tatiana who was silently walking along the starboard side. "Hey, Tatiana!" he called to her, cutting Will off in the middle of a sentance. She turned around and looked at him. "What?" "Don't be such a stranger to me, come over and sit down," he said, guesturing toward a barrel that sat on his right. "But you are a stranger to me," Tatiana mumbled as she stalked over. Jack didn't hear that. She placed herself on the barrel and looked Jack in the eyes. " Now what?" she asked. "Well," Jack answered, looking off to the horizon, " tell me about yourself." "What do you care to know?" she asked in a bored tone. "What you've been doing in Tortuga all this time." "Well, as you know, my mother died right after I was born, so I was sent to live with an insane woman named Mrs. Ogmand and her three insane children. Let's just say they weren't very nice," she said, looking at Jack and Will who were about to ask her a question, but let it go after she said that. " So, anyway, I stayed with her until I turned nine or ten, I'm not sure which, but after that I ran away from there, got a job in the bar and lived in the backroom. I think I've seen you at the bar a couple of times," she said, smirking at Jack. He smirked back in a guilty sort of way and said, " It doesn't sound like you've had all that much fun." "No, it doesn't," Will agreed as he put his sword away. Tatiana shrugged. She hated it when people felt sorry for her. "So, now it's your turn," Tatiana said, "tell me your story." "Alright, well, let's see..." Jack said, quickly checking his broken compass.  
Jack and Will both told their stories in one story, pretty much. Telling about the whole Black Pearl and cursed gold incident. Will went on to tell about getting married and having a son, while Jack told about going off for adventure and not much happening for two years until his crew left him and he found out about Tatiana. "Now, THAT is my idea of fun!" Tatiana said, looking at Jackand throwing her hands up into the air, " apart from the whole looking-for-an-annoying- brat thing." "Nonsense," Jack said, unnessicarily checking his compass again. After a moment, he said, uncomfortably "So I suppose you want to know about your mother," Jack said, closing the compass lid gently. "No, not really," she answered, shrugging. Why should she? "Really?" Jack asked, he was very excited about the fact that he wouldn't have to explain things to her. "Really," she answered, raising her eyebrows. Will decided to change the subject. "So, Jack, how long are you planning on staying in Port Royal?" "As long as it takes me to find a purpose," Jack answered. "Hey," Tatiana piped up from by over on the barrel. Jack and Will looked at her, waiting for her to continue. "So, you need a purpose," she said, "and I think I can help." "I'm listening." "I heard over in Tortuga, " she continued, "that a crew is after the opal of the gods, or at least I think that is it's name. It's over in a cave that is not connected to the ocean floor, so it floats around. The opal itself can give the owner some sort of powers. I'm not sure what," she said in an answer to Jack's expression. " but it's priceless. The other crew isn't planning to leave for it for another month or so, because of the storms that are created over near the place where the island is currently situated," "Which is where?" Jack asked, growing more excited. "This is why I figure you'd be able to find it. It's about 200 miles east of Isla de Muerta. Isla de Muerta is the only landmark." "I like this," Jack said, a mischevious smile at his lips. "I knew you would," she answered with the same smile, and that was freaking Will out a bit. " I like it, too," Will said. He was clearly excited to have another chance at adventure. "We'll have to beat the other crew there," Tatiana said, "but it would be very stupid to go before at least three weeks is up." "I know......" Jack answered. But then it struck Jack. The only other people alive who knew where Isla de Muerta was was his old crew. "Tatiana," he said, suddenly turning around from the wheel to look at her. " did you see anyone from the crew who planned this adventure?" "No, " she answered, shaking her head, " they were in one of the back rooms of the bar and I was listening at the keyhole. Why?" "No reason...." he said as he looked back out to the ocean and checked his compass yet again. He was just thinking that the adventure was going to turn into a reunion from hell............ 


	9. TengoMuchosGatosInMiPantalones,Senor

Tatiana sat waiting for Jack to come back from outer space. When he didn't and just stood there  
  
staring off into the horizon, she got tired of waiting.  
  
"Uh...I'm just going to go and explore the rest of the ship," Tatiana said, slipping herself off the barrel and walking down the starboard side.  
  
"Alright," Jack said, still half in a trance. He watched her walking along the sides of the ship and sighed.  
  
Maybe it was wrong of him, he didn't know, but he just felt that he got cheated out of something. After all,  
  
he was Jack Sparrow, infamous pirate, not father material at all. But still, he was trying. He closed his eyes for a moment, unaware of the fact that Will was staring at him.  
  
"You'll get there," Will said, smiling at Jack, "It's hard at first, but you'll get there."  
  
"Thanks..." 'I think' he finished in his mind.  
  
After a moment of akward silence and no Tatiana in sight, Jack decided to start up conversation.  
  
"It's lucky that the commodore, well, I don't mean lucky but.......Well, it will prove to be helpful. The  
  
commodore's death, I mean. He did have a particular grudge against me, and I expect that almost all of the  
  
law enforcement has forgotten about me."  
  
"That's about right," Will said with a slight chuckle.  
  
Jack looked back out over the horizon. Port Royal wasn't far now......  
  
Now, Jack Sparrow isn't a serious man. If there is a completely serious issue, he'll make a joke about it.  
  
So, as you can imagine, the ride to Port Royal was very solemn in nature, which didn't suit him at all. He was  
  
eagerly awaiting his arrival to Port Royal in hopes that he could loosen up a bit, but he was sadly mistaken  
  
on that matter........  
  
Jack and Tatiana stood in the very expensive looking foyer of Swan mansion, making pleasant  
  
conversation while Will went off to find Elizabeth.  
  
"So, how many times have you tried to stow away?" Jack asked Tatiana, who was examining the ornately  
  
decorated firepoker that was previously lying next to the fireplace.  
  
"Ah, I've lost count. Never really got anywhere, though. They always found me because I let them, but only  
  
when it seemed to be too far away to go back. But when they saw me they either yelled 'Ahhh! A woman!  
  
Witchcraft!' or 'Jack's become a woman!' Now I understand that one." She smiled at Jack who returned the  
  
smile. " and then they would take me safely back for fear that if they threw me overboard I would hex them.  
  
Stupid, aren't they?" she said as she twirled the firepoker around.  
  
Just then, Will and Elizabeth walked in. Elizabeth shot Jack a suspicious eye. "Well, Will, you still haven't  
  
told me what your big adventure was about."  
  
"You'll see," Will said. Then he grabbed Tatiana by the scruff of the neck and led her forward. Then,  
  
pushing her in front of him said, " we picked up a stray."  
  
Elizabeth gave Tatiana and odd look. Tatiana dropped the firepoker and held her palms out in front of her,  
  
smiling and apologetic smile. "Sorry, couldn't resist."  
  
Elizabeth looked Tatiana from her tangle of black hair and black hat to her oversize men's clothing to her  
  
men's boots to her expression which Elizabeth thought to be quite pert. Everything she saw was something  
  
she disapproved of, so she said " Is this your daughter, Jack?"  
  
"Yeah. Family resemblance kind of gives it away, doesn't it?" Jack said, and then looked at Tatiana. Clearly,  
  
Elizabeth was everything she disapproved of, but if she was to be staying there, she might as well try to be nice.  
  
"Well, darling, " Will began, "Jack and Tatiana need a place to stay for a few weeks. Do you think we can make room?"  
  
"Yes, yes, whatever. I don't care."Elizabeth said, waving the question aside, "But first, tell me this story the proper way. I feel as though I'm missing some key parts."  
  
When the story was told, Elizabeth smacked Jack across the face.  
  
"You're dispicable," she hissed.  
  
"Not the first time I've heard that one," he said as he rubbed his cheek and eye. He made a face at Tatiana  
  
who was silently laughing at him.  
  
"Well, although I completely disapprove of you, Jack, I can't see this girl living on the streets." 'My god, I'm  
  
lying!' Elizabeth thought to herself. She could see this girl living on the streets quite clearly. "I've decided  
  
we'll let you too stay for awhile. Besides, your daughter.....?"  
  
"Tatiana," Tatiana filled in for her.  
  
"Tatiana, seems like a sweet girl."  
  
Tatiana grinned at Elizabeth, and Elizabeth didn't like that grin at all. Elizabeth, of course, was lying. She  
  
didn't think Tatiana was sweet, but thought she could make her that way. Although Elizabeth's intentions  
  
might have been humble, her initial plan was harsh. She wanted to change Tatiana. Clothing, voice, hair,  
  
posture, additude, everything, to be exactly opposite of how she was now. Change her into an Elizabeth  
  
mini-me, if you will. She didn't think that it was right at all for Jack to curse a young girl with his traits, so she would change that. Or at least try.  
  
"Come now, Tatiana," Elizabeth said, beckoning the girl forth. "we'll get you freshened up. Will, you take Jack."  
  
"Yeah, okay, this way," Will said, about to make his way down the hall.  
  
"Oh, Will, hold on a moment," Elizabeth said and when Will turned around, she motioned for him to come closer.  
  
She leaned in and whispered in his ear, " Lock up the silverware." 


	10. DoYouWantToBuyACamel?

In an upstairs bedroom, Jack was being 'freshened up'. Elizabeth had demanded that he wear an  
  
expensive-looking black suit with silver buttons and freshly polished boots. Jack hardly even remembered  
  
what polished boots looked like! He was clean, wearing his suit, and having a comb dragged through his hair when Will walked in.  
  
"Wow! Are you really Jack? I didn't recognize you without the layer of grime!"  
  
"Ha ha ha, aren't you clever?" Jack said sarcasticly. "I must admit, I do not like this!"  
  
"I can tell," Will said with a chuckle as he watched the manservant attempt to wrestle the comb from Jack's tangled hair."  
  
"Ow, ow, my hair is attached, you know? And I do not want you to take those beads out. I said don't!" Jack yelled at the startled servant and tried to wrestle the comb away.  
  
"I apologize, sir," he replied, pulling the comb from Jack's reach and beginning to....well, if you can call it combing, Jack's hair again.  
  
"You know, Will, I'm only doing this to please that wife of yours," Jack grunted as he gave up on his struggle with the manservant.  
  
"I know that's not the whole of it."  
  
"What do you mean?" Jack asked, puzzled.  
  
"You're doing this to impress Tatiana."  
  
"Oh, no, " Jack assured Will, " if I wanted to impress her, I'd show her great adventures, not a governor's mansion, although it is a nice mansion." Jack finished quickly, so as not to say anything else that might offend Will.  
  
"Alright, if you say so," Will said, folding his arms, " but at least she's seeming to trust you a bit more."  
  
"Yeah, I guess...." Jack trailed off into thought.  
  
What neither Will nor Jack noticed was that Tatiana's grip never strayed from her sword for long whenever  
  
she was around Will or Jack, or anybody else for that matter. But for right now, she was going to have to  
  
deal with parting with her sword for a little while. Shall we see what is happening in a different room of the mansion?  
  
"Oh, my!" Elizabeth exclaimed as she took away Tatiana's sword, " little girls should not have swords!"  
  
"But I need that!" Tatiana said indignantly, sticking out her chin.  
  
"No, you don't, not here," Elizabeth assured her as she put it away into a nearby dresser.  
  
"Well, I won't be here forever, so I'll need it back eventually, you know," Tatiana said trying to keep herself calm. "You want to go and have dangerous adventures with your father, don't you?" Elizabeth asked, looking sadly at Tatiana. Tatiana opened her  
  
mouth to speak, but before she got a word in, Elizabeth filled in the blank.  
  
"I'm sorry dear, but piracy is not for little girls."  
  
This sentance was answered with a dirty look that Elizabeth chose to ignore.  
  
While Tatiana was taking a bath, Elizabeth locked away her clothes, hat, and boots along with her  
  
sword and put the key in her bodice. She decided that simply disposing of the clothing would be a bad idea  
  
because she felt as though Tatiana would somehow find out. She didn't want Tatiana to find any fault with  
  
her. She wanted Tatiana to completely trust her, as that would make the process less difficult. When Tatiana  
  
finished her bath, Elizabeth got  
  
out a gown for Tatiana to wear. It had been Elizabeth's old gown from when she was fourteen. The only  
  
reason she hadn't disposed of it was because it was a birthday present from her favorite aunt, Renee, who  
  
lived in Paris. She figured Tatiana would be about the same age because of her height (she was almost as  
  
tall as her father and quite lanky). The gown was light blue with a box neckline. It was trimmed in white, as  
  
were the elbow length, ruffled sleeves.Elizabeth ushered Tatiana behind the dressing curtain and showed her the gown. Tatiana's jaw dropped.  
  
"You want me to wear that?" Tatiana asked, pointing to the gown.  
  
"Of course!" Elizabeth exclaimed and immediately began strapping Tatiana into it, ignoring her cries of protest. 


End file.
